


The Pleasure After The Saturn Award Ceremony

by MollyMo



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyMo/pseuds/MollyMo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard had won the Saturn Award earlier today, and you wanted to give him an extra prize…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure After The Saturn Award Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> Writing it and posting it for the first time.  
> My mother language is not English...  
> so.....If you found some language mistakes....please forgive me...；）  
> hope you like it.

There he was, coming back home with his glorious Saturn Award cup. He gave you a tight hug and a carried kiss as usual, but today, seemed even more passionate to do that.  
“I made it!”He told you that softly and give you a melting kiss on your forehead.  
“You deserve it, Richard.”……”and you deserve more…”

Then you made a naughty wink to him to arouse his inner soul. His pupils were enlarging and glaring at you, couldn’t take his eyes off you. These made your breathe were changing and turned to heavily, breasts were heaving.  
Meanwhile, he was licking his soft lips and he looked dark and dangerous. Now, you both could feel your lust were burning. You couldn’t help the swift current shifted between your legs.  
“Richie….I..”  
“shh…”  
He hitched you close and pressed his rough thumb on your roseate under lip, rubbing it with pressure. And touched your tender cheek with his palm. Then he turned his head to bite your tip of ear mildly, softly gasped near you ear. These let you started to moan and pressed your body into him. His ice blue eyes wrapped you tightly, his naughty hands moved to your private wonderland without your permission.  
“please…..” you begged.  
“Be quiet.” He stopped your sentence with a fiery kiss.  
You tried to control your breath as he slowly slipped his cold hands to your right breast, rubbing it hard and careless, and of course you didn’t mind it. He continued tortured your breast, his soft ministrations on your breasts were killing you. Then he moved his gentle fingers to your soft nipples, circling your nipples and aroused you unconsciously.  
He whispered into your ear “I can’t wait to discover more.”

Then, he pressed you up against the wall and lowered his head to make sure his mouth could reach your nipples. He used his skillful tongue to suck your pinky ducks gently, quickly, warmth and moist surrounded by you. You twisted your body, hoping he would continue to do that rough treatment to you. Only you! You couldn’t help and moaned out his name softly. The contact between you and Richard was fantabulous. You both knew that was a truth.  
“Oh! Bless you were ready for that…” he teased you with a dirty smile.  
Then he slipped his hands to your sweet belly, kneading your supple waist. At the same time, you took your fingers into his dark wet hair and grabbed it hard. You paid back to him, brushed your fingers on his stomach and then take off his shirt swiftly but keep his light green tie hang on his neck. After that, he teared your shirt with his passion, kissing you from your collarbone to your navel. In a casual way, he undid your little skirt and dropped it off, torturing your secret garden where still covered by your lace underwear.  
“Already wet?” he laughed at you. ”What a coincidence! I feel incredibly thirsty.”  
He put his unshaved bread rubbed your neck, and took a deep breath above your smooth hair, then whispered” you smells good, darling.” You shivered, biting your under lip hard because you wanted more from him. He nosed out your little hint and of course he wanted to help you out. So he took your briefs off, then, his naughty hand was now massaging your wet core, pressing his fingers gently against your warm kernel again and again, changing the rhythm constantly. You cried out his name because your body couldn’t bear more, but your body was honest. So, you begged him.  
“Richard, keep giving…. ”  
But he stopped, stopped suddenly. That drove you crazy.  
“Why I’m always obey you, darling. You know …I DO WHAT I WANT.”  
You closed your eyes and took a deep breath to control your body.  
“Please…I can’t stand it!” you cried it out.  
Richard just gave you a smile and whispered to you gently.  
“I’ll pleasure you, but not now, sweetie. You know we have lot of things to do.”

You nodded quickly, giving him a French kiss while holding his tie tightly.  
And he took you in his arm and put you on your bed. He crawled between your legs and stopped above your nude body.  
“You don’t know how gorgeous you are when you are shirtless”  
You were nervous so that you couldn’t speak out any word, You didn’t know what he would going to do with you. He looked like a wild beast, fixing his eyes on your soft body.  
Then he stood up on the bed in front of you and take his pants off, showing off how big sword he has. You can felt the warmth of your core and you were aroused by him, again! He could read your dirty mind exactly, so he told you he would play something new with you.

Thereupon, he lain down on the bed and kept his naked body under yours. Separated your legs and let your leg twined him. Then he grabbed you close to let you sit on his chest. That was amazing because you can felt his chest hair were molested your core. You moved your body softly and excited yourself. That made your juice poured down on his chest hair freely. You moaned deeply.  
“Oh! What you’ve done to me, Richard…”  
“I’m going to take more…and I’m going to make you come.”  
Abruptly, he lifted your hips and moved your body to sit on his face, meanwhile his stubble stabbed your wet clit.  
“Oh Gosh…….Oh…You can’t……” You cried out, while his mouth reached your core. His soft lips kissed and bit it gently. Then he took his index finger filled inside without any warning, and moved it in and out. You felt so amazing with his fingers inside and his kisses. You wanted him, so badly!  
“You are so tight, and so wet, darling. I’d love to discover a new way to make you come. Do you want to try it now?”  
“Yes…..Please, Riche…Yes I do!”

Then he hold your body tightly, make sure you were riding him on his fucking sexy face. He used his sharp nose to find the wet entrance of your vagina. After that he took his nose moved inside your body, deeper and faster. Richard took you to the heaven and made you screamed out unconsciously! He tortured you with his nose, this was an incredibly way to play! He kept giving you and you could felt his breath changed under your body. Then you realized you were going to come. You cried out his name, just his name.  
“Richard, give me a release!”  
On the contrary, he slowed down his rhythm. You shouted at him but you couldn’t speak any word.  
“Not NOW, baby!”  
He turned you over and he kneeled behind your hips.  
“Lie down, darling, lower yourself. Make yourself comfortable.” He ordered, and you obeyed.  
“I’m going to fuck you darling, fuck hard.”

Then you felt your blood rushed into your head and you couldn’t breathe smoothly.  
Richard gripped your ass and rubbed it hard. After that you felt something slipped around your entrance, teasing your body and soul. You couldn’t help it and begged Richard to put it inside you. He held his cock aimed at your hole, pushing it slowly into your vagina. He twitched it faster and faster. You both moaned each other’s name and you grabbed the sheet tightly. You opened your mouth and breathed heavily. His twitch hurt you a little, but you didn’t care anymore. The pain turned to a kind of pleasure! That was Amazing!  
You both enjoyed this animal style fucked. At this moment, he stopped his movement once more.  
“What you want me to do with you? I want you to SAY IT”  
“Richard…..Please….” you begged  
“Say it, or I won’t move” he added  
“Oh……Fuck me, I want you to fuck me Richard!”  
“Good girl…And you know…DIY is not my things. Move yourself. ” he ordered  
You frowned, but you can’t refused and you moved. You pushed your hips up and down to make sure his cock was inside and out swiftly. But your muscles were so weak that you couldn’t move yourself quickly enough to give yourself a release. You can’t help yourself out, so you need to beg Richard to help you, fuck you.  
“Richard! I can’t reach it! Help me! I need you! You Bastard!”  
“Beg me, you slut.” He said it in a very low voice.  
“I beg you!!! Fuck me Richard!”  
He moved, twitched hard! You could hear the sounds between your bodies crashed together. He yelled your name hoarsely, and you groaned. He was still speeded up, rubbing your back. You both got there! The paradise! Felling the orgasm between you and Richard was a fantastic thing!

“How Nice” he kissed you neck and whispered to your ear.  
“Yes! A big surprise after the award! Richie, Congratulations on your winning!” You turned over yourself and lain down in his warm arms.  
Then he kissed your lips softly and smiled “It seems that I need to work hard for more awards?“


End file.
